


[Carlos x Lando] New Start

by Rinny001



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinny001/pseuds/Rinny001
Summary: 此篇為"繁花飄落的夜晚"，悲喜交織的後續文以及很想為這篇來張意境圖 但super懶自從畫完那張站上頒獎台的Lando後，後面都沒有在動工了呢XD然後麥隊的氣氛感覺就很適合，搞這類趣味小事 所以就寫了這篇文章期待新賽季！
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	[Carlos x Lando] New Start

2021就在混亂的2020下，轉瞬而至，Lando久違出現在McLaren的工廠裡，耳邊交織著新隊友與工程師熱烈討論的聲響，但Lando的心思一點都不在討論會議上，他看著窗外閃著光芒的沃金湖畔心想『McLaren的工廠還是這麼美麗』，可是卻也一切都不一樣了。

而周遭的夥伴，無一不發現，這孩子此刻沉思的側臉，是難得見到的憂鬱，也紛紛想起，第一次與這小夥子見面時，其實是個很害羞的小夥子，而不是現在這樣，可以跟大家打成一片的大孩子，但是他們也知道，對於Lando來說，適應一個新隊友是需要一點時間，更何況Carlos和Daniel有著相當不一樣的性格。

在一天繁瑣的討論結束後，Lando婉拒了跟工程師一起去吃飯的邀約，在靜默的總部，獨自一人脫掉鞋子坐在湖畔旁，腳踢踏著水，濺起的水花就那樣沾濕了自己的褲管，但湖色很美，Lando的心情卻一點也不美，手指在手機上摸著，最後像忍不住似的播出了電話，但電話卻顯示忙音，Lando覺得氣死了，這個人自從轉隊以後，回到家的日子越來越少，雖然身為同樣的行業，非常可以明白，但就是覺得心靈空蕩蕩的。

Lando生氣的用腳狠狠的踢了湖，濺起了更大的水花，就這樣砸了滿身濕，但Lando彷彿沒有感受，只是邊低喃著：「Carlos...」邊執傲的，看著遠方閃耀著夕陽色的湖，卻發現自己，怎麼就只是看著遠方，就感到熱淚盈眶？「Carlos...You're an idiot...」Lando胡亂的擦著自己不斷落下液體，嘴裡的抱怨也開始參雜了不一樣語調

此刻，在總部陰暗的一角裡，工程師們一人拿著手機，錄下了這個偷偷難過小孩的身影，一群人跟害小孩難過的人，講著電話

「Carlos,你看你把我們的開心果弄哭了」曾是Carlos的工程是Tom如此說  
「Carlos,你要怎麼賠我們開心果」Zak從後頭悠哉走過，也默默飄來一句  
「Carlos,你還要多久才可以過來」統籌Randy說  
「Carlos,你家小朋友越哭越兇了」Lando的工程師Will說  
而另一頭，開著車的Carlos手機裡傳來更多昔日夥伴的說話聲，另Carlos忿忿的說：「Stop！I'm going to McLaren right now！Wait 10 mins！」

「Oh~We see...」一群人終於在聽到Carlos要趕過來的話後，默契的應答了同一句話，然後繼續悄悄的收好東西，從Lando背後偷偷的離開McLaren，而渾然不知的Lando過了好一陣子，才站起身拍拍雙腿，走向停車場，卻在抵達自家車之前，看到了旁邊刺眼的紅車但穿著顯耀橘色的Carlos，Lando瞪大了雙眼，剛才好不容易收好的情緒，彷彿又找到了突破口，斗大的眼淚就這樣快速滑過臉頰，驚的Carlos又再度不知所措，正想說些什麼，只見Lando飛撲過來緊緊抱住自己的力道，「Carlos...I'm really missing you...Daniel is so noisy」

夕陽西下的陽光，就這樣照耀照擁抱在一起的兩個人身上，但誰都沒有發現，本來已經離開的工程師們，其實根本沒有離開，現在個個伸長著拿著手機的手，拍下這歷史性的一幕。

The end.


End file.
